


The Incident

by Angel_of_the_Winchesters



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, its very cute, that makes an appearance, this one is fluffy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Winchesters/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Winchesters
Summary: In which you decide to wear a tank top on the first nice day of spring, but coffee and a crush are involved, and it ends with you said crushes sweater because of the coffee just couldn't stay in the cup.





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little request I got on tumblr that I finished up last night. It was actually kinda hard for me to write it because if you've read my other Peter x Reader fics, they haven't been happy. In fact they've made people cry. Sad tears. But I think I did pretty good! Enjoy!

Spring was your favorite time of year for one reason: the weather. Like today, for example. It was one of the first times this year where you felt like you could comfortably wear a tank top without wanting five other layers keeping you warm.

You happily walked down the street, enjoying the sun on your skin on your way to get some coffee before heading to school, when you saw a familiar mop of brown hair entering the same coffee shop you were heading to.  _Oh boy. This is fine. Just act normal, Y/N._ You started to panic for a second before you told yourself, _you will not freak out just because your crush is going to the same coffee shop as you today._

Shaking it off and make your way into the coffee shop, breathing in the smell delicious coffee as you got in line. You looked at the line in front of you and were happy to find that there were only two people in front of you, one of which included Peter.

You fidgeted as you stood behind Peter, who was currently bopping his head to the beat of the music coming from his headphones, watching in adoration as he started to move his whole body with the music only he could hear. And with the added bonus of him wearing the Midtown sweater today, and him dancing, it made your heart squeeze painfully at the sight.

As much as you had been trying to deny it, you had been seriously crushing on him for the past year, but never got the courage to say anything to him. And you were blissfully unaware that he felt the same about you.

You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn’t notice Peter stepping up to order, or the barista asking you what you wanted. You came back when the person behind you tapped you on the shoulder. You looked in front of you and saw that you were next in line with an annoyed barista. Your face flushed bright red as you mumble an apology to the person behind you. You rushed up to the counter and quickly gave your order, apologizing as you do so.

After a couple minutes, you had your coffee in your hands, and, still embarrassed, you kept your head down as you walked towards the door, unaware that Peter was still in the shop. Unaware of him until you walked right into him managing to spill your coffee onto your tank top with a shout of surprise. _Oh god, why me_. You thought, gasping from the heat of the coffee on your skin. You quickly looked up and saw that it was Peter that you bumped into. That fact making you want to hide under a rock. And never come out.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” You hear Peter exclaim as he spins around, mortified, staring at your soaked shirt.

With a bright red face, you quickly reassure him, “No! No, it was my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going. I’m the one that should be apologizing.” You glare down at your shirt, tugging on your shirt with one hand while you went over and put your empty cup in the trash.

“Hey, can you get me some napkins? I gotta try to get this dried out before I get to school.” You ask, starting to freak out because realized what just happened.

“Oh, yeah! Of course! I’ll be right back.” Peter says, rushing off.

As you watch him jog to the napkin dispensary your thoughts start to become increasingly louder and more panicked _Did I seriously just spill my coffee, on my shirt, in front of Peter?! Oh my god._ You feel your face burning with embarrassment as he comes running back with what looks like enough napkins to fill an entire dispensary. Despite the embarrassment still clutching at your heart, you can’t help but let out a snort of amusement.

“I think I went a little over board with this, but here you go.” Peter hands you the napkins and nervously stands there, feeling like he could be doing something more than just getting you napkins.

“Thank you, Peter.” You mumbled, distracted by the stain on your shirt. Not noticing Peter’s shocked expression. His crush knows his name. _His crush knows his name_. He purses his lips in an attempt not to smile with that information.

“It’s no use.” You sigh, defeated. You looked at your watch and knew you didn’t have enough time to go back home to change. _Damnit._

“Thanks for the help, Peter. Sorry again for bumping into you.” You look down and bit your lip, your good day ruined. “Well, this is gonna annoy me all day” you mutter. _Oh well_.

You look up and smiling softly at Peter, “Well, I’m gonna go, got school to go to and all that.” And with and awkward head bop, you quickly move to leave and still get to school on time.

You’re just starting to walk down the sidewalk, when you hear Peter call your name.  Eyebrows raised in surprise, you turn around and see peter jogging towards you, sweatshirt off and in his hands.

“H-hey.” Peter stuttered, losing his confidence as he stared into your beautiful eyes. You blush under his intense gaze, “Hi. Is everything okay?” You ask, confused as to why he’d still want to talk to you.

“Um… Y-yeah, I thought you could borrow my sweater for the day?  I figured you didn’t really walk around all day with a big coffee stain on the front of your shirt.” He muses, a little confidence making its way back. Which is the reason he says these words, “Plus I’d be going through the day knowing you’re wearing my sweater.” The second those words make it out of his mouth, he wants to take them back. _Why would I say that? Oh my god, she’s going to hate me oh my god. I’m so stupid. WHY._ Peter’s mind starts to plague him with thoughts of you hating him. _I blew it._

Meanwhile, your mind goes blank for a second because of that comment. _Did he really just say that?_ You try to get a good response together, but end up just making an embarrassing high pitched noise.

You clear your throat and try again, “What?”

You look at Peter’s bright red face as he tries to say something, “It’s just that… Um… you’re very pretty?” he gulps, “AndI’vehadacrushonyouforawhilenowpleasedon’thateme.” He says in one breath, looking down at his feet, internally screaming.

You swear you’re getting whip lash from everything he just revealed, your breathing speeding up.

“ _What?!_ ” You shriek, _oh shit that was out loud._ You stare at Peter with wide eyes, “Sorry, could you repeat that?”

You can see Peter’s chest move rapidly as he whispers, “I like you.” He grimaces at you as he waits for your response.

You feel like you’ve died and gone to heaven, and the smile that takes over your face is proof of that.

“Well, that is great news, my friend. Because I like you too!” You watch as Peter deflates with happiness, a smiles gracing his adorable face.

“But… Are you sure about the sweater? I can just suffer through the day without it.” You think about the embarrassment you’ve already gone through in the last 15 minutes… “On second thought, maybe it’s best of I use it for today.” You chuckle.

“Oh, um… Yeah. Here you go.” Handing you his sweater, he shuffles awkwardly, shy in the aftermath of you telling him you like him, he’s not sure what to do.

“Thanks, Pete.” You say as you pull you backpack off to put the sweater on. You inhale as you put it on, dying at the fact that you are putting on Peter Parker’s _clothes_.  After getting everything situated, you smirk at Peter,  throwing your hands out in a ‘ta-da!’ fashion, “Everything as you hoped it’d be?”  Peter blushed, “Shut up.”

You laughed and turned around to walk to school, already prepared for the fact that you’d be late. You look over your shoulder and see that peter was still in the same spot. You called out, “You coming? We got school to get to!” You see Peter shake his head and walk up to where he was in step with you, smile still on his face.

After a, slightly awkward, silence, you decide to address something, “ So, Peter… what are you doing  tonight? Would you be interested in trying out this new Thai place by my place?” slightly shocked at the confidence you had, you stared at the ground in front of you, a confused expression on your face.

You could feel Peter’s eyes burning a hole in your head as he processed what you said. “Yeah! I’d love to, Y/N. We’ll work out the details later?”

Your eyes darted to his, and you bit your lip, in an attempt to stay calm, “Awesome. That sounds good to me.”

With that settled, you both relaxed and headed to school, talking about anything that came to mind.

Today wasn’t as ruined as originally you thought.  

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments encouraged <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
